Various kinds of insoles have been proposed that have a shape and a structure corresponding to the arch structure of the skeleton of the foot. Further, a technique has been proposed that an insole having an optimal shape with respect to an individual difference or an application is fabricated with measuring the three-dimensional shape of the foot (for example, see Patent Document 1).